Example embodiments of the inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a method of removing an insulating layer on a semiconductor substrate.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry due to their small size, multi-functional characteristics and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be classified into semiconductor memory devices that store logical data, semiconductor logical devices that perform a logical data operation process, and hybrid semiconductor devices including memory elements and logical elements. The development of the electronics industry has demanded semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics. For instance, there has been an increasing demand for highly-reliable, high-speed and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices. To satisfy those demands, the structures in the semiconductor devices are becoming more complicated and the semiconductor devices are becoming more highly integrated.